Shira
by shyakoeh
Summary: When she met them, everything's change...


"Oiiiiiiiiii"

A woman of the age of 20. A five footer. Wearing an ordinary pale blue dress, with a shoulder bag and glasses. Having a long black hair and onyx big eyes and holding a brown envelope. She looks onto the person who is shouting. And make her eyebrows rose.

"YES YOU!" Luffy shouted again with a huge smile and approached the young lady.

"Yes?" The girl said with a shy smile.

"Where is the restaurant here?!" Luffy said excitedly making the girl smile even more. There is something about the guy that makes her jealous.

"Ahhh, there" She pointed the left corner. "Just go straight and then turn right."

"Oh thanks! What's your name?!"

The girl is startled why the stranger asking her name.

"Ahhh, Shira"

"Hi Shira! What a nice name! Easy to remember! Well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy! And I'll be the King of the Pirates!"

"Don't tell me you are the famous pirate I've been thinking of?! 400 Million Beri?! Strawhat Luffy?!"

"Shishi, that is nothing Shira! You don't need to say that but thank you anyways shishihi" Luffy said happily blushing for being called famous he and spread his hand to her for a handshake. The girl accept the invitation. She smile sincerely. Wait, a pirate? This is rare. A warm and happy person to be a pirate. Another idea popped in her head, a good pirate as a protagonist is a quite cute plot. But she became sad suddenly from the idea. Another story...

"What's the problem Shira?" Luffy asked curiously. How come Luffy says that she have a problem. She frowned.

"Huh?" She asked, confused. Then smile. This guy is really kind. Why talking to me instead going at the restaurant he was looking for. She chuckled. "Many..."

"Many?! How many?!"

She chuckled again. The guy is full of curiosity. How brave could that be.

"Hmmm, money-"

"Oh I have! You want?! Here! Let's eat meat!"

This made her shocked. She still is smiling even confused on Luffy.

"No!"

"But you say you're problem is money, here, I have much!"

"Uhm, no, I mean I need to get a job to earn money. Actually, I am currently searching for a job."

"Ahhh! I get it! So how is it?"

Shira's smile turns into a sad smile.

"Not good. I'm rejected from the office I'm applying earlier." She said, faking a smile and chuckles.

"I see. That's why you are sad when I ask you where the restaurant is" Luffy said with a smile again.

"Really?" She said smiling. How did a stranger see that. I know I'm smiling when he approached me. I'm good at faking smiles. She snort from the idea. Faking smiles.

"Yes! You're sad!"

"Yeah you're right. So... Luffy..." She smile so sweet. She was glad to meet a guy like him. Very cheerful and loud. If I could just... "I'll go now..."

"Oh! Ok! Bye bye now, Shira! See you again! Good luck! You can do it" Luffy waves enthusiastically.

"Thank you Luffy!" She said. Waving also too Luffy. I hope Luffy. I hope I can do it.

Luffy seems full of joy in every inch of himself. What a likeable person. I didn't see something in my hundreds of fiction books that I've read like Luffy. I definitely write a story of his personality. What kind of appearance could I draw for a character like Luffy. What if I just copy his straw hat, his messy hair, the red shirt that are unbutton and-

The heck, Shira. Stop your nonsense. You need to find a job to published your own books and make sketches of people by learning more about arts before you could draw and make a novel about Luffy.

Why can't I be good in verbal communication.

She notice two ladies inside the dress shop, the orange-head is bossying the vendor man while the dark-haired woman is just smiling wittingly. If I could just be confident like her and looking smart like her then all this finding a job is not too hard for me.

Then she notice a guy outside of the shop, leaning on the wall smoking. Gosh.

Another idea popped again in her mind. His very picture there leaning in the wall is the coolest scene she had ever see.

Gosh. I need to write this! Wow, what a lovely blonde hair he got there! He looks dashing in his suit, like a respectable man. I like classic one! Those curly brows? That is pretty rare and... familiar? I think I've seen that. Oh gosh, He's pretty handsome. How could he mixed those two words by seeing him there!

Blue eyes.

Stunning blue eyes. Looking at me. Looking at me?!

He looks at me! He really looks at my direction! Gosh. Don't tell me I am seeing a celebrity actor! A perfect leading man! OMG!

Hearts. Flying hearts. What heart? D-dancing? Is that a twirl? He's twirling! HUH?!

"Oh what a fine lady standing lovely in front of me! It's a pleasure to meet such grace and beauty!~~~" The guy said while having flying hearts on his head even his eyes is in heart shape. His two hand clasp on each other like he feels the love. And his legs is twirling?! And wait, did I hear it right? He's a ... poetic flirt? Err.

"Is there something I can do for a pretty lady such as you?!~~~" He lean more on my face. This is weird. More weird than Luffy.

"N-nothing. Thank you." She bow a little because she thinks she's blushing. No one did something like that for her. A little creepy but happy because you are being complimented by a hot guy. But... looking at him right now.. the hotness is gone. Before she walks away, the two ladies she did seen is also approaching in his way. The orange-head hurriedly push the very head of the blonde. Oh is that even right? Well if a man is like that, you can't really resist to push him off. He wants to invade all your space and that is very hard for me that a guy that can be drooled by every girls is invading your space.

"Sorry miss, the guy is crazy"

"NAMI-SWAN IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN HE IS INSULTING ME!~~~" He recovers that quickly?! He did just smash his face on the ground when he was been pushed by this woman. Maybe she's saying thw truth? No way he is crazy. That's unacceptable! He's oozing with hotness awhile ago. Yeah, awhile ago.

"Are you alright, little miss?" Said the black-haired one.

"Robin-chwaaan is so beautiful when she was concern~~~" Obviously ignored by the three girls.

"Yeah." Shira said while nodding. The two ladies, is gorgeous in their own ways. How nice to be gorgeous such as them. The three of them. Especially the guy.

"Ok. We'll be going Miss. Let's go Sanji-kun, hold all of these" Nami swan if I'm right said giving the many shopping bags to... Sanji...

"Yes, Nami-saaaaan!" Sanji said happily. Taking all the bags without complained. Like it's all nothing for him. Why so gentleman. A chivalry that is dead a very long time. "Bye, lady-chwan!" Sanji said before he followed the two ladies. That smile could kill.

Gosh. What an inspiration they have given to me to put my very best to find a job and make a story.

Luffy. Nami. Robin. And Sanji.

Wait, they are all familiar except Luffy because he is Strawhat Luffy.

Wait, don't tell me they are...!

They are some of the Strawhat Pirates. Cat Burglar Nami, Nico Robin and Blackleg Sanji?!

He is ugly in his wanted poster. Only his brows justified that he is Blackleg Sanji. How idiotic the marines taking pictures of him could be.


End file.
